The Girl Next Door
by E-Scope
Summary: What happens when Trent gets a new neighbour, and she's someone he never expected it to be! My first fanfic! Sorry if it's not good and if they're OOC. Third chapter's up. Trentx?, might mention Tylerx?. Non-canon, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Next Door

**Prologue**

Trent woke up to a loud noise outside. He sat groggily on his bed and got ready for the day, got dressed, brushed his teeth and took a shower. He then caught up with his parents downstairs and had breakfast; butter toast. He took a bite before remembering the noise he had heard earlier.

"Hey, dad! What's up with the noise outside?"

His dad took a sip of his coffee, put down his newspaper and replied,"Oh, they're our new neighbors. Remember the Johnson's moved out about 2 months ago?"

"I hear they've got children about your age," his mom added. "Two daughters,"

"Who knows? You could end up real friends!" his dad joked, putting a lot of emphasis on "real".

"I'm sure!" Trent replied sarcastically, suddenly remembering Gwen. She had lived all the way in Ontario, far away from him. They tried a long-distance relationship, but it was too hard. They still kept in contact with each other, but, it was different, somehow.

Trent still also kept contact with the other campers, too. Except a few, like Heather. Tyler actually lives nearby, though they go to different schools. He hadn't actually heard much from the Gophers, lately. Lindsay had supposedly moved to a different state and was probably still on the road, Cody was on vacation, Noah was in Japan playing this new RPG game or something. It made him feel… lonely.

When he finished breakfast, he went outside. It was Saturday, no school. Maybe he could meet the new neighbors. He looked over the fence. Yep, definitely 2 daughters. Both were tall, both had blond hair and one dark brown highlights, the older one. She was talking to somebody on her phone. The younger seemed to be watching a butterfly.

--

"Look, Paula, it's a butterfly! What was it called, again? Monacht? Mofark?"

"Yeah, whatever," Paula seemed to preoccupied about her old friends to care.

"Aren't you happy? We're finally here! It was like sooooo loooong since we were at a house. Can I have the bigger room? I am the prettiest, after all!"

"Fine! Less is more, after all!"

The young girl turned around and saw a boy staring at her over the fence. She ran up to him and yelled, "Hi! I'm your new neighbor! Nice to meet you!" and she was met with a very familiar face. "No way! Todd?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Todd's real nice, ain't he

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time without a chapter, school just started and I've been really busy.**

**Obviously, I don't own TDI or it's characters**

"Todd's real nice, ain't he?" Lindsay asked her older sister.

"Isn't his name Trent?" Paula, unlike her sister, was actually quite smart.

"Excuse me! Who was the one who nearly poisoned him with Japanese fishies?"

"Uh, you did?"

"And who was the one who suntanned on his lap?"

"Um, that would be you, too."

"And who saved him from that quicksand?"

"Uh, Cody did,"

"His name is Cory, sister!"

Tyler and Trent sat across each other, drinking smoothies. Trent told Tyler all about Lindsay moving in. He just sat, listening, occasionally doing spit takes and covering Trent in puréed strawberries. What caught his attention, though, was the last sentence.

"I'm taking her to show around town today, if you want, you can come along!"

Tyler did his final spit take, and instantly replied "Yes!" while Trent left to take a shower.

"Meet us in front of my house, at 3!" he said before he left, leaving Tyler, excited as ever, to see Lindsay again.

"Hey Trent, Lindsay!" Tyler greeted to the two.

"Hi, what's your name?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Uh, Tyler. From the island? We kissed. Twice."

"Oh, so that's where I know you from! I've been looking all over for you since I was at the Loser Resort thing."

"Uh, sure, how about we go watch a movie first!" Trent suggested.

"Okay, but nothing too scary! Did you know I scare easily?" Tyler said.

"No!" Trent remarked sarcastically, remembering Tyler's fear of chickens.

"Great, let's go Todd and Tyler!"

Lindsay giggled as Trent did a typical "yawn and put your arm around her" move. They had a sudden urge, and their lips started to draw in closer until-

"Ahh! The evil witch just kidnapped one of the ponies!" Tyler screamed, hiding under his seat. Trent whirled around and saw a woman rushing out the doors, hoping she merely needed the bathroom.

She didn't. Soon later, they were kicked out and banned from the movie theatre.

"Great job Captain Crap-for-Brains!" Trent complained. "You just got us kicked out of the only theatre within a hundred blocks away!"

"Calm down, there's one near my house," Tyler replied.

"Which is, I repeat over one hundred blocks away!"

"Oh, Todd! Trevor!" Lindsay called out, currently oblivious to the fight, getting kicked out of the theatre and the fact that she already got Tyler's name wrong. "Can we go to the mall! I saw one on our way here!"

"Of course!" Tyler said, still gritting his teeth, ready to take down (or get whooped by) Trent.

"Good! I'll drive!" Lindsay said, and before anyone could say a word, she thrust the two boys into the passenger seats, got into the driver seat and started the car, completely oblivious to all the injuries she had been causing.

**Done! Sorry if it's short, or if they're Out Of Character!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, fast update****. Anyway, I kinda liked how this chapter turned out. Hope you do, too!**

**Once again, I obviously don't own TDI, though I wish I did!**

"Please tell me you took the driving exam?" Trent asked as Lindsay buckled in her seatbelt.

"Oh course I did, silly!"

"Good!" Trent was relieved and sank deep into the seat. Little did he know that trouble awaits…

"Oh Todd! Did you hear? There's been a maniac driver around town hurting people!" Lindsay busted through Trent's door waving a newspaper in her hand. Trent noticed the headline, BLONDE HAIRED BEAUTY INJURED 97 IN DRIVING SPREE, and immediately knew the writer was male.

"Yeah, I know," Trent replied, who didn't want to tell Lindsay who the "maniac" exactly was. "I thought you passed the driving exam!"

"I said I TOOK the driving exam!"

"Wait, so you don't have a license? That's illegal!"

"It is?"

Trent sighed, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Lindsay happily skipped trough the door. "Hello Mr. Police guy! What are you doing here?"

"Oh crap, not good!" Trent thought out loud.

"You're under arrest for driving without a license!"

"What? But I didn't know!"

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it, girly! Was there anyone else with you in the scene of the crime?"

"Well, Todd was, he's in the living room! And Trevor! He's, like, this really cute guy living about 50 blocks away!"

"Yes, you two! Follow me!" The officer demanded.

"But I can't go to prison! I'm only 16!" Trent complained, the officer just smirked.

"Oh, you aren't going to prison. I've got a special place for troubled youths like you!"

Trent sighed and the two followed the officer into his car, meeting Tyler in the way,

"Hey guys!" he greeted. "Whose the old dude?"

"So you must be Trevor!" the officer said. "You aren't that cute!

Tyler, a little insulted by the comment and name merely said. "Are you Lindsay's dad? You sure act like an airhead!"

The officer started fuming, then suddenly calmed down. "Just for that, you're taking the Imperial Cell!"

"Sounds fun! I've got to tell Paula! I've bet she's never been to the Imperial Cell before!"

"Lindsay," Trent explained. "An Imperial Cell is the bad!"

"Huh?" Lindsay looked confused. "My mom has been to the Imperial Cell loads of times! She said it was, like, great! With cable TV, a spa and everything!"

"That's an Imperial Suite," Tyler said. "As in a hotel? Not freakin' prison!"

"Youth Detention Facility!" the officer corrected.

"Whatever,"

An eerie building loomed over the trio. It was painted grey, even the text that said BRITISH COLUMBIA YOUTH'S DETENTION FACILITY. Trent and Tyler gulped as Lindsay rambled on to the officer about remodeling the area. Each cell had three people, the trio were sent to the smallest cell. Black text in front of the door said IMPERIAL CELL, and the officer pushed them in.

"Ooh, love the whole "dark and dreary" theme, but ever considered refurbishing? I suggest "pretty in pink", really!" Lindsay said, the officer ignored and the bars were closed, locked, chained, well, you get the point.

"You're locking us in here? Dude! It's like, impenetrable!" Tyler complained.

"That's the point," the officer replied. "Wow, you're nearly as dumb as your girlfriend over there. Hey, wait! That's a good one! I should tell the manager of this place to change the name to the Impenetrable Cell!" he cackled manically and left the three inside the newly renamed Impenetrable Cell.


End file.
